Gone Too Far
by starry night blue
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] It all started out a normal day, normal Taichi watching normal TV...until Matt came at the door looking pale and frightened...


**D/C: I don't own Digimon, although I would've settled for Matt…**

**Ok, folks, this is a fast one-shot, if you're not a fan of such stuff, then don't read. And if you are, then read on and enjoy! And don't judge it from the first few lines…I promise this will be good!**

**Gone Too Far…**

'No, no! Don't go in there! He'll kill you! He'll kill you!!'

Kari Kamiya rolled her eyes at her brother and sighed in exasperation. 'Honestly, Tai, don't you think you get a little bit worked up about horror movies?' she said.

Tai forced his eyes away from the TV screen and grinned at his sister. 'C'mon, Kar…you can't not get worked up when watching a horror movie,' he told her. 'If you just pay more attention…'

'No, thank you…I think I'll pass' she drawled. 'Oh, look! He just chopped off the girl's head!'

Tai's head automatically swiveled back to the TV screen. 'What? Where?' he cried. Then paused when he heard her laughing. 'Very funny, Kari.'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. When Tai made no move to get up to answer it, Kari sighed again and got up to her feet. She left her brother glued to the TV screen and went to get the door. 'Oh, hi, Matt!' she exclaimed, opening the door to her brother's friend.

'Hello, Kari…' the blond said quietly. 'Is Tai here?'

'Yeah…come in,' she said, stepping aside to let him in.

'No…I'll just stay here,' he replied, shaking his head. 'Could you call him for me please?'

Kari frowned slightly. 'Ok, sure,' she agreed. She went back into the living room. 'Hey, Taichi…Matt wants to talk to you.'

'Tell him to come in here…I don't want to miss this,' he said impatiently.

'He doesn't want to come inside,' Kari replied.

'Don't be thick; of course he wants to…' Tai said, without looking away from the TV. Kari grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Tai whirled around angrily and made a grab for the remote, but she stepped back away from him and hid it behind her back. 'Give me the remote!'

'Go talk to Matt, he's waiting at the door, dammit!' she snapped. 'I dunno why but I think there's something wrong with him.'

'Alright, fine!' he muttered, storming out of the living room. 'But when I get back I want that remote!'

Kari nodded and smiled sweetly. 'Yeah, so you could bore me with those movies of yours for another four hours' she said when he was well out of earshot.

Tai walked up to the door and stepped out. He looked around for Matt, and saw him leaning against the wall. 'Hey, buddy! What's up?' he said cheerfully. Matt pushed himself away from the wall and faced Tai. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and looked somewhat solemnly at his friend. Tai frowned. 'What's wrong? You don't look so good.'

'Yeah, and I don't feel so good, either,' Matt mumbled.

'Why? What happened?' Tai asked.

Matt reached out for the door handle and closed the door firmly shut. He raked a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh, all this with Tai watching, puzzled. 'I did an awful thing,' he moaned, looking down at the floor.

'What did you do?' Tai asked, starting to feel worried. As his best friend, he knew that Matt was capable of doing anything if he was really upset.

Matt looked up at him. 'Do you promise that you won't tell anyone?' he croaked.

'O-okay, I promise…' Tai agreed.

'Well, you know I'm still angry at Sora because she dumped me…for you,' Matt murmured.

'Yeah, so?' Tai said, rather uncomfortably. _What did Sora have to do with this?_

'Well, I was upset…Sora hurt my feelings, and I….' he said, and his voice trailed off.

'You what?' Tai asked sharply. _What did Matt do?_

'I'm really sorry, Tai, I didn't mean to do it,' he choked.

'Tell me already!' Tai said angrily.

'I…I…I killed her! I killed Sora!' Matt groaned.

'Huh?' Tai said, confused.

'I'm really sorry, Tai,' he murmured.

Tai laughed. 'You killed Sora?' he said incredulously. 'You must be kidding me!'

'Do I look like I'm kidding to you?' Matt snapped.

Tai took in Matt's pale complexion, his sweaty face, his bloodshot eyes, his messed-up hair…and swallowed hard. 'You're…not?' he choked.

'No,' Matt said hoarsely. 'Why would I joke about something like that?'

Tai felt the air whooshing out of his lungs. _matt killed Sora…Matt killed Sora…Matt killed…_'No…it's impossible! You can't have killed her, you wouldn't…' he whispered.

'I'm sorry, Tai,' Matt said without looking at him.

Tai felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and without realizing it, he had his hands around Matt's throat. 'You killed Sora! You killed her!' he shouted.

'Tai! Get off!' Matt said in a muffled tone. 'You'll suffocate me! Get off!'

but Tai didn't seem like he wanted to get off. Matt gathered his strength and pushed Tai away from him. He put a hand to his throat, gasping for air…while Tai doubled up, crying his heart out. 'Sora is dead! She's dead!' he shouted. 'You killed her!'

'I was out of control; I didn't mean to do it!' Matt insisted.

'But you did,' Tai choked.

'But you won't tell anybody, right? You promised, you wouldn't break your promise…would you?' Matt said anxiously.

Tai glared coldly at him. Of all the nerve, asking him to keep this a secret when he had so brutally killed Sora. He had a good mind to shout it to the world, tell everybody that Matt killed Sora…he wanted to go to the police and tell them everything, but he couldn't do it…after all, Matt was still his best friend, and it would be wrong to break the promise…right?

'No, I won't,' he told him.

-

Tai crossed the road to the other side of the street.

He felt totally lost; Sora's death really shook him. And she was murdered by Matt…by his best friend…

He couldn't forgive him for what he had done; he had committed a serious crime. Promise or no promise, Matt had to be punished. Although it was tearing his insides part, Tai urged himself up the stairs which led into the police station.

He pushed the glass door open and trudged inside, his feet becoming heavier with each step. He particularly dragged himself to the receptionist's desk.

'Yes, may I help you?' asked the police woman sitting there.

Tai swallowed hard. This was it. There was no turning back now…

_I'm really sorry, Matt…_

'I'd like to report a crime…' he said quietly.

-

'Are you Matt Ishida?'

'Yes, what…?' said Matt, gripping the door handle tightly. He stared at the two police officers standing before the door; what was going on here?

'Don't ask questions,' said the police officer. 'You're under arrest.'

'But I didn't…' Matt started, and then he spotted Tai standing a good distance away from the whole scene…and he understood everything.

'Anything you say will count against you,' the police officer continued, putting handcuffs around his wrists. 'If you don't have a lawyer, the court will provide you with one.'

Matt didn't say anything; he just stared unblinkingly at Tai, too shocked to believe that Tai had actually broken his word. The police officers dragged him away from the door and down the hallway. They passed by Tai, who seemed to look anywhere but at Matt's face. Matt glared at him. 'You betrayed me, Tai! You promised you wouldn't tell, but you did! You're such a liar, Tai!' he screamed.

'Matt…' Tai whispered.

'I HATE YOU!!' Matt screamed.

-

Tai stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started to cross the pedestrian bridge.

This had been the worst day of his life; he had lost two of his dearest friends…and somehow, it had all been his fault.

If he hadn't made Sora fall for him, if he hadn't kissed her at that concert…Matt's concert…then she wouldn't have gone and dumped Matt, and Matt wouldn't have killed her…and they'd all be together and happy again.

He stopped and looked down at the river below, at the dark rippling water…

It was all his fault…

-

'This was the best April's Fool joke ever!!'

Sora fell back onto the couching, clutching her sides as she burst out laughing.

Matt smiled. 'I can't wait to see Tai's expression when he finds out it all was a joke,' he said.

'And he didn't suspect it was a joke?' Sora asked incredulously.

'Nope,' Matt said. 'I guess I'm a good actor…maybe I should drop singing and take up acting…mind you, he'll be very mad when he finds out, he was really upset when I told him, he nearly killed me!!'

Sora laughed again. 'hey, how did you bail yourself out anyway?' she asked.

'I told them it was all a joke, and I offered to call you too…but they weren't happy about it…I just didn't tell them when they arrested me because I wanted to carry on longer with this,' he told her. 'But I still can't believe he turned me in!!'

The phone suddenly rang, and Sora got p to answer it. 'Hello?' she said.

'Is this Taichi Kamiya's residence?' the guy on the other end asked.

'Yeah…he's not here at the moment, though,' she said.

'Are you a relative?' the guy asked.

'No, I'm his friend,' she replied. 'Who are you?'

'Well, miss, I'm sorry to tell you that your friend has committed suicide by jumping over Central Bridge, you'll…' the guy said.

Sora dropped the phone, and turned to stare at Matt with wide, hollow eyes.

'What's the matter?' he asked, concerned.

'We've gone too far…' she said hoarsely.

**-**

**A/N: (ducks to avoid possible daggers and tomatoes from angry reviewers) I gave you such a shock, didn't I? but you gotta admit it was good…I mean, yeah, it was kinda mean at the end, but you did like it, didn't you? Well, anyway, I'm ready for your comments. Please review!!**

_**- **S.N.B._


End file.
